An Interesting Sleepover
by JustMe133
Summary: Requested by one of my newest readers. Ethan's parents leave him alone and he invites Benny over. A fun weekend with a different outcome than the two boys expected. Rated M for some sexual content. BETHAN. Don't like, don't read!


**So, this is for one of my readers, who did not want their name revealed. I hope you like it though :)**

**Rated M for somewhat sexual content. This is a BETHAN story. Don't like, then go back to the story listing.**

**I have no rights to MBAV still. That's never gonna happen.**

…

Ethan rolled his eyes as his mom continued to talk.

"You have all our numbers and everything. You sure you're okay spending all weekend alone?" she asked, watching her son with worried filled eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Benny's grandma is right next door if anything goes wrong. But nothing will go wrong!" he said as he saw the fear in her eyes from his statement. It receded a bit as she smiled.

"I trust you dear. Be good!" she called out as her, his father, and his sister left his house. Once they were gone, he collapsed on the couch, a smile on his face as he planned out his weekend.

…

Ethan sat in his room, trying to figure out what to do.

He was bored.

If he was bored on the first night of his parent's being gone, how would he survive the whole weekend?

He sighed and banged his head on his computer desk.

_I could call Sarah… But I can barely talk to her with people around. No way could I be alone with her._

_I could call Erica… but she hates me._

_There's Rory… I don't know if I can handle him on my own._

_Which leaves … Benny._

_Why didn't I consider calling him first?_

Ethan grabbed his phone and dialed Benny's number.

"_You've got Benny."_

"Hey dude, my parents are gone all weekend and I'm bored out of my mind already."

"_And you're just now calling me? Dude! Five minutes, I'm there!" _ Benny hung up on Ethan then. Ethan rolled his eyes and headed downstairs.

…

"Have no fear, Benny's here!" Benny screamed out as he barged into Ethan's house, bag over his shoulder as always. He stopped in the kitchen to see Ethan bent over in front of the oven. He found himself checking out Ethan's ass, which was weird. Shaking his head, he raised his eyebrows. "Whatcha doing?" Ethan stood up then and smirked at Benny.

"Putting a pizza in the oven. Mom only left me a little bit of money and I'm not wasting in all feeding your high-metabolism self."

'Hey, dude's gotta eat right?" Benny said with a happy smile. Ethan shook his head as he set the timer.

"How about we watch a movie?" he suggested, already heading into the living room, Benny following behind him like a faithful puppy.

"Sounds good," Benny said, falling onto the couch dramatically. Ethan rolled his eyes again and started some movie, sitting next to Benny.

The two got comfy and got about 30 minutes into the movie when the oven dinged.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Benny screamed, jumping from the couch and running into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of pot holders and opened the oven, face instantly red from the intense heat. He laid it on top of the stove and turned it off, reaching for a piece of pepperoni. As he put it to his lips, he whimpered in pain. "Hot hot hot!"

"You idiot, you burned yourself again didn't you?" Ethan said, watching Benny pout and put a hand to his lips. "You burned your lips? Moron," he said, reaching for the pizza cutter. After he cut the pizza into pieces for them, he looked at Benny, who was prodding his lips.

"It hurts," he whimpered again. Ethan laughed and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer. With his free hand he held Benny's face so he couldn't move away, and then he placed the ice cube against Benny's tender lips.

"Better?" Ethan asked, locking eyes with Benny, who whimpered quietly. But not from pain, although that's what it seemed like to Ethan. But for Benny, he was overcome with a strange feeling. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was Ethan being so good to him or maybe it was the ice cube, but he felt … weird having Ethan hold his face and being so close.

Benny pulled away, leaving the melting ice cube in Ethan's hand. "Better," he whispered. Ethan just stared at Benny, a weird look on his face. Benny then leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the ice cube as well as Ethan's fingers. Ethan's face lit up instantly in a bright pink blush. Once Benny pulled away, he licked his lips, the taste of Ethan's skin still on his lips. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" Ethan said, voice trailing off. "Um.. how about we eat?"

"FOOOOOOOD!" Benny screamed, grabbing two cooled off slices of pizza and running into the living room. Ethan soon followed.

…

The moment in the kitchen was soon forgotten as the night wore on. They continually stuffed their faces and watched mindless movies all night; they even got some games in every now and then.

Now, the time was nearing 1 AM, and both boys were still wide awake.

"You tired yet?" Benny asked Ethan, who's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Nope… you?"

"Nope. What are we watching?"

"No idea. We ran out of movies about 2 movies back. I just picked something."

"Ah.." his voice trailed off as he began watching the movie as well. Both boys eyes widened as a sex scene came on.

"What the hell?" the said together, because instead of a man and woman sex scene, it was a guy on guy sex scene.

"Where's the fuckin remote?" Benny said, looking around frantically.

"I-I don't know. I can't look away!" Ethan said, eyes glued to the television. Benny's soon were too. He only looked away when he felt his jeans begin to get tight.

_What the hell? _He thought, glancing at his crotch then back to the screen. _I can't be enjoying this… Can I? _He glanced at Ethan to see he had an odd look on his face too.

"Finally!" Ethan said in a strange voice, clicking the movie off. "Why do my parents have _that_ in their movie collection?" he asked, discreetly pulling a blanket over his lap. Benny looked surprised.

"E… did that…?"

"Wha? No! Why?"

"It happened to me too…" Benny said quietly, making Ethan's eyes look like they were gonna fall out of his head.

"It did…?"

"Yeah."

The two boys were silent for a few minutes as Ethan flipped through the channels, finally just picking something for background noise. Ethan looked at Benny, eyes automatically falling to the obvious bulge in his friend's jeans.

"These aren't gonna go away on their own," Ethan said quietly, looking at his hands, which twitched nervously in his lap.

"… What do you suggest we do about it then?"

"Well… I know what I would do if I was alone…"

"Yeah… Um… what should we do? Because I'm getting a little uncomfortable," Benny said, voice a little strained now.

"… W-we c-could … help each other," Ethan suggested, face bright red now. Benny looked at him but nodded.

"It would be a nice change from myself," Benny agreed. "But…I'm usually… naked… when I do … this," he said, blushing now.

"Okay, how about this… We strip down to our boxers, and on the count of three, we just … go for it."

"Okay," Benny said, nodding along. Quickly, the two boys stripped down, left only in their boxers. Benny's were a dark blue that contrasted nicely with his skin tone. Ethan's were a dark green that also contrasted nicely with his skin tone. The two boys took their spots back on the couch and closed their eyes.

"On the count of three?" Ethan asked, hand inching towards Benny's leg.

"Count of three."

"One…" each hand moved closer.

"Two…" Hands were on their legs now.

"Three…" A shaking hand grabbed each one. Benny's breath hitched at the feeling while Ethan's head lolled back.

Both boys decided at that moment, that having someone else touch you there was completely different than when you did it to yourself.

A breathy "wow" was met with a quiet "oh my God." Slowly, they each began to move their hands over the other, stroking gently.

Gradually, their movements sped up, making breathy gasps come from each boy as the other's hand worked wonders over them.

With a twist of Ethan's wrist, Benny let out a low moan and a breathy "Ethan", making the other boy smirk. Finally, he opened his eyes and turned his head, looking at Benny, whose eyes were still closed, but not for long. Feeling as though he was being watched, Benny opened his eyes and met Ethan's which were watching him curiously.

Benny squeezed lightly, making Ethan's lips open in a moan. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ethan's, which made a low throaty moan escape from him.

Their lips moved together as their hands continued to work on each other.

Finally Ethan pulled both his lips and hand away from Benny.

"Why…?" he asked his best friend, who shrugged and removed his hand.

"Why not?" Benny questioned back, making Ethan shake his head.

"I'm not… I don't think I'm… I'm confused."

"Me too. Let's worry about the why's another time. We've got all weekend to talk." With that, Benny placed an arm around Ethan and rearranged their position, to where he hovered slightly over the smaller boy, who was now reclining back on the couch. Placing his lips back on Ethan's, he grabbed them both in one hand and began to pump.

Ethan let out a deep moan, feeling Benny not only stroking him, but himself as well, flesh against flesh. Ethan's heart pounded in his chest as his breathing began to get shallow and uneven; he felt his muscles tense in his stomach, warning him. With force, he pulled his lips from Benny's.

"Benny," he whimpered out, surprised he could make such a noise. "I'm gonna-"

"I know," Benny said, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. "I am too." He pushed his lips back onto Ethan's then as his hand sped up some. He felt Ethan's body tense under him and gasp out before tumbling over the edge, spilling himself onto Benny's still moving hand, which began to slow as he too gasped out and spilled forward, onto himself and Ethan. Dropping his head down onto Ethan's shoulder, he tried to even out his breathing. Grabbing his shirt off the floor, he wiped his hands off before shifting again, to where he was cuddled up against the now silent Ethan.

"You okay?" he asked Ethan, who finally opened his eyes.

"… Yeah. I'm just … not quite sure what just happened between us…"

"Well… did you like it?"

"… Yeah. I did," he whispered, making Benny kiss his cheek.

"How about we go to sleep? Right here on the couch," Benny said, already pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and pulling it over them. He looked at Ethan with a soft smile, seeing the other boy already falling into a light sleep. "I love you Ethan," he whispered, falling asleep as well.

…

**Well, hope that was good.**

**There could maybe-possibly be another chapter, but for now, it's "complete".**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
